Amelia Potter, or Amelia Riddle?
by Amelia Potter
Summary: When Amelia Riddle's, Father" Tom, tell's her that she must attend Hogwats school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she agrees, but had she known that the "Grass wasn't always greener the other side, she might have just stayed home...R+R, H/H, A/R,


Disclaimer-This is for all the chapters-I OWN BAIRLY ANYTHING!!! GOT IT!  
  
Authors Note-Read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
"But my Lord is it safe? Do we risk it, all for a girl whom hates you, who pledges allegiance to the one we fear most. Do we dare  
  
my lord, is it all worth it."  
  
"She is the key to my downfall, we must have her-her and the boy-"  
  
"But my lord-"  
  
"BRING HER TO ME!"  
  
"Yes my lord, But how?"  
  
"You will got to Hogwatrts-"  
  
"BUT MY LORD-"  
  
"YOU WILL DO IT!"  
  
"But I can't, not Hogwarts, PLEAZ father, no."  
  
"It is the only way! You will stay with the McEvens, there daughter Rose, will be going to Hogwarts this year."  
  
"When shall I leave?"  
  
"They will be here in an hour, now you shall go pack, my sweet, give daddy a kiss," Amelia pecked, him on the cheek, before leaving for her room to pack.  
  
Her room was black. Black curtains, Black Paint, Black everything, it was how she liked it, her clothes were all black, at the moment she was wearing, lace stockings, a short, black skirt, and a short, tight black shirt, her pale, pale skin shone through, and her black hair, brushed her knees. She was Amelia Riddle, The missing Potter, and she was proud to be known as the dark lord's eldest daughter.  
  
Packed, a pair of black jeans, several different, black shirts, in various styles, a pair of tight black pants, and 6 black skirts, she packed a black robe that was tight at the top, but became wavy at her waist. She took out her wand, and using the enlargement spell, enlarged the black suitcase, before adding a make up set, full of black, makeup, and a jewelry case.  
  
Next she pulled out a small, diamond tiara, and matching neackless that said, "Dark Princess", and a short shirt, with the same, and changed into them.  
  
She looked into the mirror and added some black mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick, before the doorbell rang.  
  
She was looking forward to seeing the McEvens Youngest daughter, Rose, Rose, was 6, and looked up to Amelia, she had black hair, and brown eyes, and looked almost like Amelia's clone, if it weren't for the star birthmark on the inside of Amelia's left, wrist.  
  
Amelia pulled out a second, "Dark Princess" set, this one smaller then the first, and small black skirt, before going down to greet the McEvens.  
  
~  
  
Before she could open the door, Rose had wrapped her arms around, Amelia's middle, and Amelia could see the seething look, on Avril McEvens face, and it was not one of worship, but one of loathing hatred.  
  
Avril was 15, and 3 months older then, Amelia. They had been Best friends, always knowing what the other would say, agreeing on everything, that was until, Avril, went away for the summer one year, and came back with a brand new attitude, on the 12 year old Amelia hadn't liked.  
  
"Rose!" Amelia laughed, "Here," she handed her the "Dark Princess" Set,  
  
"For me?" Rose said gleefully,  
  
"All for you," she glared at Avril, "All for you,"  
  
Mrs. McEvens, Honked the horn,  
  
"Mum, wants to go," Rose said,  
  
The McEvens, Son, Andy, jumped out of the care and ran up to the group, "Need help with that?" he said eyeing the suitcase,  
  
"If you can handle, it" she said, as she picked the case up, as if it was made of paper,  
  
"Sure I can," he said taking it, quickly dropping it, on the ground, "Ow,"  
  
Rose couldn't help, it she burst into a fit of giggles,  
  
"That's not funny, Rose, here you try it," he tried to pick up the bag, but couldn't, "You get it Rose"  
  
Amelia quickly took out her wand, and behind her back muttered a lightness charm.  
  
Rose easily picked up, the bag. And pranced around,  
  
Andy, started laughing, "hey no fair!"  
  
Amelia couldn't help but notice how, handsome Andy had grown since she'd last seen him, he had obviously been working out, despite not being able to pick up the bag, and his hair, wasn't sleeked back, like all the other death eaters children, but sort of ruffled,  
  
"Well Amelia, if you can tear your eyes away from my brother, we can get going."  
  
"Your only jealous Avril, Cuz you can't have him." Amelia smirked, unfazed by her, enemies, comment, "I mean he is your brother, but that wouldn't bother you." she kissed Andy, fully on the mouth, before walking to the car, un fazed by the little seen.  
  
Because in her mind, it was already over.and why dwell on the past.right?  
  
She climbed into the ford mini van, without paying attention, to the looks she was getting from, Adrian McEvens.  
  
" Mrs. McEvens, it's not nice to stair," she smiled sweetly, at the older McEvens, My father told me to tell him, Everything, that Happens well I'm with you, and well just see who's alive in, 2 weeks, k" Amelia smiled, as Andy climbed in next to her, and Rose on his left.  
  
Avril climbed infront, next to her mother, and they were off.  
  
~  
  
Later that Night, Amelia sat on the guest bed, in the McEvens Mansion, and thought about going next door to the Malfoys, she may of hated Lucious malfoy, but his daughter more then made up for it. She was what made Amelia proud to be part of the dark side, from her wavy blond hair, down to he bottoms of ter feet, the blood of a dark goddess flowed through her veins. Even Draco was better than his father, though if it was up to her, Lucious would be disposed of.  
  
She grabbed her high-hilled, black boots and through them on, quickly. Before she ran the short distance between the to houses. The McEvens house was large, but the Malfoys was even bigger. It was made of stone, an to her resembled a castle. she remembered when she was younger, she would wear a tiara, much like this one, and she would be the Princess, and Allie Malfoy, the queen, Draco was of course the princes, unless Andy joined in, then he was the servant, there was no King.  
  
She slipped through the kitchen door, careful not to arouse the elves, and tiptoed up the stairs to Allies room, she opened the door, and found Allie, engrossed in a book called, "The rise and fall, of the Dark and the Light",  
  
"Al" she called,  
  
"Damit, Ami! What are you trying to do, scare me to death?"  
  
ignoring the other girls comment, she said excitedly, "I'm goin to hogwarts" ~*~  
  
Authors Note- So what do you think? Next chapter, should be up, in a day or to, hope you enjuyed, and oh yeah!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V (press the go button) 


End file.
